Le temps d'une seconde
by CrimsonRealm
Summary: Il n'est qu'un nom, elle n'est qu'un visage. Elle ne sait pas, lui non plus. UA.


_Ce One-Shot a été corrigé le 17 avril 2015. _

**Disclaimer : Square Enix, Buena Vista Games.**

**Note : AkuNami, UA, voilà voilà... et un truc bizarre pour changer, un !**

* * *

><p>Il était une fois...<p>

Une petite fille. Elle a 2 ans et demi, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, des joues rondes d'enfant.

Un petit garçon. Il a 3 ans, il est roux aux yeux verts, rieurs.

Elle s'appelle Naminé, il s'appelle Axel. Ils se connaissent depuis trois minutes. Ils ne se sont jamais parlés, ils se sont à peine accordés un regard.

Naminé a déjà commencé à apprendre à lire, toute seule.

Axel passe son temps à courir, à explorer tout ce qui est explorable.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont en classe, ils viennent d'entrer en maternelle. Il s'assied loin d'elle, elle s'assied loin de lui.

Elle se retourne, le regarde. Il n'est qu'un nom. Elle n'est qu'un visage.

Elle ne le connaît pas. Il ne la connaît pas.

Elle ne sait pas. Lui non plus.

Bientôt elle le détestera, lui et ses façon de se la jouer, de se pavaner comme un paon qui exhibe ses plumes. Son attitude suffisante et son naturel extraverti la rebuteront dès qu'elle aura creusé un peu son caractère, dès qu'elle aura tenté d'en apprendre plus sur ses camarades. Elle l'évitera au maximum, parlera sur son dos et sur celui des autres garçons avec ses amies.

Lui ne lui accordera aucune attention. Les filles, c'est nul, et il ne jouera pas avec ces créatures si différentes de lui. Il jouera avec ses copains, au foot, à se battre. Il se demandera pourquoi les filles le regardent comme ça, il haussera les épaules et laissera passer.

Ils entreront en primaire, seront de nouveau dans la même classe, elle devant, lui derrière. Il rigolera pendant les cours, il lancera des morceaux de papiers aux autres, des bouts de gomme. Elle fera attention à tout ce que sa maîtresse lui dira, impressionnera le corps professoral, intimidera les garçons moins doués qu'elle. Elle recevra un morceau de gomme sur la tempe, se retournera les sourcils froncé, soupirera en le voyant rire avec sa bande. Elle pensera que les garçons ne sont que des gamins, il tâchera de le lui prouver.

Plus tard encore, elle se moquera d'eux avec ses amies, rira doucement en écoutant les ragots qu'on lui colportera. Il se moquera d'elles avec les siens, rira franchement en passant à leurs côtés, fera exprès de les viser avec son ballon. Elle évitera l'attaque à chaque fois, pensera que les ballons, ça ne devrait pas se trouver dans une cours pleine d'enfants.

Un jour, il la traitera d'intello. Il aura un sourire moqueur, elle n'aimera pas ça. Elle le giflera, il aura mal, il ira pleurer dans les toilettes pour que personne ne le voie. Elle partira plus loin, retournera lire son livre sans s'occuper des autres qui l'entoureront.

En secondaire, avec l'adolescence, il aura besoin de jouer la séduction, de tester ses capacités. Il apprendra à faire un regard séducteur, en usera sur chacune des jolies filles de sa classe, sur chacune des jolies filles de l'école. Il draguera avec succès deux de ses proches amies, il brisera des cœurs. Elle écoutera les autres filles l'admirer, elle les entendra se venter de l'avoir embrassé, de l'avoir séduit, d'avoir su attraper son cœur. Elle sourira, les autres lui demanderont pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance, elle répondra qu'il n'est pas son genre de garçon, qu'elle a d'autres choses à penser en ce moment. Il sera poussé par ses amis à la séduire elle aussi, l'intouchable, l'intellectuelle. Il s'y essaiera trois fois, sera remballé aussi sec, sans ménagement. Devant ses potes, il dira qu'il s'en fiche, que c'était juste pour essayer.

Il aura énormément de mal à réussir son année de troisième. Ce sera un fêtard et un flemmard, il ne comprendra pas pourquoi il lui faudrait étudier, à quoi bon réussir l'école. Son professeur cherchera de l'aide chez elle. Elle sera ennuyée, mais ne pourra refuser. Elle lui donnera des cours, à midi, pendant qu'il rêvera de sortir, de profiter de l'air, de la nature. Elle lui inculquera tout ce qu'elle pourra, lui prodiguera des conseils avisés qu'il n'écoutera qu'à moitié. Il tentera à nouveau un rentre-dedans, abandonnera très vite. Il réussira son année, grâce à son aide, ne la remerciera pas. Elle partira, une année, ailleurs, très loin, découvrir le monde avec ses parents. Il ne le saura pas avant la rentrée suivante, dira innocemment que ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'aura pas vue. Les autres filles lui annonceront la nouvelle, il haussera les épaules, au fond, il se dira qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

Ils se rencontreront, par hasard, plus tard, lors d'une soirée organisée par une amie commune, en juillet. Ils se parleront, un peu, partiront de leur côté avec leurs propres amis. Elle le retrouvera quelques heures plus tard, malade. Elle le soutiendra jusqu'aux toilettes, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, elle évitera de le regarder vomir et lui demandera comment il se sent. Il lui répondra qu'il est mal, qu'il s'est fait lâcher par une fille dont il était vraiment amoureux. Elle lui demandera son nom, il le lui dira, elle ira voir l'adolescente qui lui répondra qu'il n'était qu'une passade, un jeu. Elle s'énervera, elles se crieront dessus. Il viendra, les sépareront, retournera dehors accompagné d'elle. Il la remerciera, elle lui dira qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Elle lui donnera son numéro, retournera chez elle.

Il l'appellera le lendemain, la remerciera encore pour la veille, elle sourira et il entendra son sourire dans sa voix. Il lui donnera rendez-vous le samedi, elle acceptera avec plaisir. Ils se reverront ce samedi-là, passeront l'après-midi ensemble, à flâner, à manger des glaces et à regarder la mer. Elle sentira sa peine, le consolera, il sourira à nouveau. Il oubliera bien vite cette fille qui l'avait plaqué, qui s'était moqué de lui, pour se concentrer sur son amitié naissante.

Elle lui rappellera la fois où elle lui avait mis une gifle, il rira en disant que c'était la première de sa vie. Ils passeront une journée à la plage, sans rien faire, puis une autre. Ils finiront par se voir presque chaque jour des vacances. Il lui demandera si elle compte retourner à leur école, elle répondra que oui, sans doute. Il sentira une joie soudaine le traverser, elle le verra mais ne le commentera pas.

Une année s'écoulera, ils seront meilleurs amis. Ils se chercheront, discrètement, joueront au chat et à la souris, s'éviteront et se retrouveront plus d'une fois. Ils se disputeront, un jour, à cause d'un commentaire fait à une de ses amies, elle l'ignorera plusieurs jours. Il se rendra compte qu'il a besoin d'elle, que peut-être ses sentiments ne se limitent pas à la simple amitié. Ils se réconcilieront plus tard, rassurés de voir que leur amitié ne faiblit pas. Il sera espiègle, elle sera mystérieuse, il sera intrigué et elle intrigante.

Il prendra son courage à deux mains, bien après, au risque de perdre son amitié, lui demandera de venir le voir, un dimanche à la fin de l'été. Elle viendra, se demandera ce qu'il lui veut, il se déclarera à elle, peu rassuré. Elle rira, heureuse, lui demandera si c'est vrai. Il lui répétera qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'a toujours aimé, qu'il veut qu'eux deux forment un couple, un vrai. Elle déposera un baiser léger comme un papillon sur sa joue, acceptera, ravie. Elle lui confiera qu'elle attendait qu'il le dise depuis longtemps, qu'elle l'avait déjà remarqué. Elle lui lancera un regard par dessus son épaule, il la trouvera ravissante. Ils s'embrasseront pour la première fois quand mourra le mois de septembre, elle sera heureuse, lui aussi.

Il se damnera pour ses cheveux d'or, pour sa peau délicate, pour sa tempérance. Elle ne pensera qu'à lui, à ses yeux émeraudes, à son sourire magnifique, à son exubérance. Elle n'aimera toujours pas sa manie de trop se pavaner, il maudira sa pudeur trop marquée. Elle l'impressionnera par ses connaissances, il l'impressionnera par son aisance. Ils feront l'amour pour la première fois à dix-sept ans, elle pensera que c'est la dernière étape, il espérera rester avec elle encore plusieurs années.

Il la trompera, un jour, lors d'une fête à l'université, un peu trop arrosée. Il voudra le lui cacher, ne supportera pas le mensonge, lui avouera tout. Elle se mettra en colère, il perdra sa confiance, elle partira en pensant qu'il ne lui faudra plus jamais le revoir. Il l'appellera, plusieurs fois, cherchera à la contacter, elle l'ignorera longtemps. Elle lui offrira une seconde chance après avoir pensé à tous ces moments qu'ils auront passé ensemble, à l'avenir qu'il pourrait lui donner. Il la remerciera, encore, tombera à genoux en jurant de ne plus jamais lui faire de peine. Il deviendra un homme beau, fort, manuel, elle deviendra une femme douce, une forte tête, intellectuelle. Il la demandera en mariage le 31 mai, elle acceptera, lui fera le plus beau sourire qu'elle ne lui aura jamais fait. Ils se marieront en été, elle pensera que c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie, il sera légèrement inquiet. Ils en discuteront pendant des jours, évacueront leur stress de la meilleure façon possible.

Un jour, elle lui demandera de venir dans la cuisine de leur appartement, elle lui annoncera qu'elle est enceinte. Plus tard, elle lui annoncera qu'ils n'attendent pas qu'une bonne nouvelle, mais deux. Elle aura des jumeaux le printemps d'après, qui hériteront des boucles dorées de leur mère. Il décidera de travailler du mieux qu'il le pourra pour pouvoir s'en occuper dignement, elle jonglera entre sa famille et son travail, fatiguant. Elle sera exténuée, mais n'en laissera transparaître trace. Ils se disputeront, de temps en temps, puis se pardonneront mutuellement. Elle sera tentée par l'adultère, un soir après une altercation, renoncera bien vite. Ils enverront leurs enfants à l'école, elle tombera de nouveau enceinte en janvier. Une fillette naîtra en octobre, pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère et de son père. Elle aura du mal à se remettre de la fatigue, restera longtemps à l'hôpital. Les visiteurs s'émerveilleront devant la ressemblance de l'enfant avec son père, les jumeaux ne comprendront pas tout de suite ce qu'est cette petite chose rousse. Il passera chaque jour à l'hôpital, prendre des nouvelles de sa femme, de sa fille. Il se rongera les sangs, chez lui, sera soulagé lorsqu'elle rentrera chez eux.

Elle lui annoncera qu'elle quitte son emploi, elle voudra faire ce qu'elle aime vraiment, se mettra à l'art, au dessin, à la peinture. Elle n'aura que peu de succès, mais assez pour vivre et subvenir à ses besoins. Ils élèveront leurs enfants avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, les regarderont partir avec mélancolie, se souviendront de leur jeunesse. Elle se regardera dans le miroir, pensera qu'elle vieillit, se demandera si elle est encore assez bien pour lui. Il la rassurera, du bout des lèvres, à moitié sincère. Ils se retrouveront de nouveau seuls, chez eux. Il s'écartera encore du droit chemin, elle le saura mais n'en dira rien. Elle passera au dessus, il ne recommencera pas. Ils auront cinq petits-enfants, 13 arrières-petits-enfants.

Il mourra d'une maladie incurable à 78 ans. Elle ne pleurera pas à l'enterrement, mais pensera à lui chaque soir jusqu'au dernier. Elle décédera à 96 ans, aura le temps de connaître sa première arrière-arrière-petite-fille. Elle partira dans son sommeil, paisible, en espérant le retrouver là où elle irait.

Elle se retourne, le regarde. Pour l'instant, il n'est qu'un nom, elle n'est qu'un visage. Ils ne savent pas encore qu'un jour, elle sera son cœur, il sera son âme.

* * *

><p><em>UP : Mon Dieu ce fluff, je souffre. <em>

**... On a tous un côté fleur bleue. xD**

**J'avais envie de faire un p'tit futur, pour une fois. C'est plein de possibilités, le futur. C'est joli. Aheum. **  
><strong>Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ce... cette chose, et plein de bonheur sur vos vies !<strong>


End file.
